Pokémon: Attack of Mewtwo - Repaired
by TheFicRepairer
Summary: I am rewriting Pokemon attack of mewtwo, originally written by dark-lemur, deleted and then reuploaded by Adoxographic Anomalist. It can be found here at /s/10299096/1/pokemon-attack-of-mewtwo.
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm the repairer, last of a breed of superpowered beings with the magic ability toheal and repair anything broken that they touch. Others of my kind have used these skills of heal people or fix old relics and ancient buildings, but I use mine to take broken literary wings and rewrite them so they can finally soar.

Not really, but that would be AWESOME.

I'm really just a young woman looking to further her writing skills, and I've found that one of the best ways to do this is to rewrite bad fanfiction that already exists and make it better. This works for me as it improves my editing and refining skills whilst also providing me with a base to work off of, which could be helpful for my future as a writer.

Today I am rewriting Pokemon attack of mewtwo, originally written by dark-lemur, deleted and then reuploaded by Adoxographic Anomalist. It can be found here at s/10299096/1/pokemon-attack-of-mewtwo. I'm really excited to show you what I've written, but first some housekeeping. I know you're sick of hearing this stuff but please read this before you comment.

Firstly, I am not poking fun at this person. I am a firm believer in artistic evolution and believe that since most of the fanfics I repair are older, these people are likely much more seasoned writers now and have blossomed creatively and become much better writers. They are most certainly different people from when they first wrote these and don't deserve to be judged on one piece of media alone. That wouldn't be fair. I am just taking a sub-par writing piece and rewriting for my own benefit as a writer as well as the enjoyment of the wider community. If even one person enjoyed my fic, I consider my job done.

You don't need to tell me when what I'm writing is a Trollfic. Chances are, I know it's a Trollfic. I also likely do not care that it's a Trollfic because I'm doing this as a writing exercise and, and I cannot stress this enough to the fandom communities, INTENTIONALLY BAD CONTENT IS STILL BAD CONTENT. The author meaning for their story to be garbage doesn't absolve it of being garbage and shield it from criticism. I reserve the right to rewrite.

I include Authors notes in my fics, rewritten to make some semblance of sense but there none-the-less, because sometimes the Authors notes are best part of a bad fic. These aren't my thoughts, I put everything I need to here or in a roped off section at the end of the chapter under 'Re-writers notes' If I've made a deliberate writing choice that deviated from the original story, I feel the need to explain it. More on that later. I don't use Authors Notes in my own work. In my opinion, they look tacky.

My fanfics are longer than the original works I rewrite, sometimes by quite a lot, for the simple reason that many of these fanfics are short, have little to no detail and jump quickly from event to event when what they describing requires a level of detail for the reader to get involved and emotionally attached.

I set challenges when I rewrite, because this supposed to be a task and a challenge for me, not just a fun activity. One of these tasks, the most important one, is that that I can't deviate from the original story the person was trying to tell and I have to include as many original ideas and themes as I can. However, with that being said, I reserve the right to make story changes in some circumstances. These include but are not limited to

\- Something not making sense in the context of the universe

\- A particular topic making me uncomfortable, for any reason.

\- A topic being unlawful or over the top in portrayal of some themes.

\- A gross overcompensation of sex

I'm not opposed to writing sex scenes, I actually consider myself quite good at them, but if you're writing sex scenes in every chapter, you are not writing a fanfiction, you are writing an erotic story using someone else characters and as far as I'm concerned, you are on your own.

I have dyslexia. I will make writing mistakes and there is only so much that Microsoft word can catch so every once in a while, something slips through the cracks and I am sorry in advance. I try my damn hardest but realistically I make mistakes, use the wrong words or spell things wrong. I absolutely love constructive criticism so if you catch something, send me a message or leave a comment and I'll do my best to fix it.

That's all for now, but I hope you enjoy this story.

Toodles, TFR


	2. Chapter 1

**Original first chapter: s/10299096/1/pokemon-attack-of-mewtwo**

A/N: This is dark fic it has many dark themes, including death and violence. Do not read this unless you want to.

"Sarah."

Someone was calling my name, far away and at the same time, very close. I looked around, unsure of where I was or how I got there. It was dark and smoky, every crevice filled with a grey fog so thick that I could barely see a foot in front of me. "Sarah" The voice called again. The fog in front of me cleared a path and a figure floated towards me. Who, or what, was it? It didn't look human, floating above the ground like a spectre with a long purple tail unfurling behind. It was a Pokémon, surely, but which one? It opened its eyes and all at once, I could hear everything it was thinking.

_Danger. Danger. SomethingIsComing. ICannotStopIt. NotAlone. WatchOut. ItsComingForYou. HelpMe. HelpThemAll._

I gasped in realisation, stepping back. It was Mewtwo, it had to be. But… surely that thing wasn't real, right? Just a conspiracy theory thought up by people with a little too much time on their hands.

"Sarah!" The voice sounded clearer and more distressed and upset with every passing second. My vision began to blur and waver and I felt myself falling. Mewtwo turned and disappeared back into the fog from which it came. I wanted to scream, to yell after it to stop or turn around or _please come back, I don't understand _but I couldn't_._ The smoke dissolved into a blinding blur of white and then all at once everything was gone.

"Sarah, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to drag you out of bed! You know I will!" My mother yelled from my bedroom doorway, gesturing wildly with her frying pan.

'Of course, It was just a dream.' I murmured tiredly, looking up at the sour face of my mother and then smacking my head back down into the pillow. I swear to Arceus above if my brothers' Gastly was messing with my dreams again, I was going to kill it and him, in that order.

My mother mumbled something I couldn't hear and vacated from her position in the doorway. After a moment of laying in bed and hating the daylight with a burning passion, I was able to finally get up and get ready. Today was a special day, today I was starting my Pokémon journey. I put on my best T-Shirt, red and black and a pair of black shorts. Add a backpack and hey, I kind of looked like an actual Pokémon trainer. I flashed my smile in the mirror, ready for the cameras when I became the Pokémon league champion.

Okay, I might have been getting ahead of myself.

I looked at my posters and pictures on the wall. A watercolour painting of Articuno, my favourite Pokémon, my sister painted for me a few years ago. A poster advertising the Pokémon League and a list of pamphlets advertising different gyms. Little plastic versions of the gym badges stick to the wall with scrapes of bluetac and lists upon lists of Pokémon stats and comparison charts I'd made to find the perfect team once I was old enough.

And now I was, and I was going to be the next champion.

I grabbed my shoes off of the desk chair, or as I liked to call it, the dirty laundry chair, and flew down the stairs. "Mom, I'm leaving! I'm going to go see professor Oak!" I headed towards the door, only stopping for a second to put my trainers on my feet.

"Not without breakfast, you aren't!" She yelled back, storming towards the door and shoving a Tupperware container or pancakes into my hand. She also gave me a bright blue drink and I held back a grimace looking at it. I hated that drink, and I had no clue where my mother got it as I hadn't seen any other kids in the village drinking it. It tasted like a chewy sugary nothingness, lumpy and weird. "Eat on the way there. I won't have any child on mine going hungry while there's life in me." She states, gesturing to the food and the outside world.

"Thanks mom." I responded, smiling and reaching up to kiss her on the cheek.

"And come show me your new Pokémon before you go off anywhere. I remember when I got mine, I could wait to show everyone who would look." She added, her eyes glazing over with a soft as she remembered her own Pokémon journey. Empoleon shuffled up behind her, as if it could tell someone was talking about it.

"I will mom, I promise. BYE EVERYONE!" I yelled into the house. My siblings yelled back at me, wishing me luck, and with that I bolted down the steps and out of the gate.

Professor Oaks office wasn't far, a couple of houses away and a monolithic building above all the two-story family houses in my village. However, I took my time to eat and watch the other kids' bond with there newly obtained Pokémon.

I walked into the building and was immediately hit by the smell of sanitised lab equipment and cleaning fluid. The whole place smelt unbelievably pristine. Scientists bustled around the pearly white building, every level full of men and women working diligently with one another. Every once in a while, a Pokémon would run past, shadowed by a cluster of scientists writing in notebooks, oohing and ahhing at its every move.

"Morning, Sarah" Oak called from his place at his research desk, furthest from the door. I spun around to face him and smiled. "You're one of the last ones to come in, I thought you would be the first." He lamented, taking off his plastic gloves and walking towards me.

I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry, I slept in."

He smiled and then grimaced, looking at the Pokeball storage case in the corner which was very much empty. "I don't have any official starters left." He said and I felt my heart drop in my chest. "…But come with me, I have some Pokémon I've been breeding for research. Let's see if any of them take a liking to you." Upset turned to curiosity as I followed him through a set of double doors.

This part of the lab looked like Poke-paradise. Different Pokémon sat in groups or played together. Lush green grass and rocky hills gave them the perfect place for Pokémon to prance. Flowers grew lush and beautiful with Flabébé's dancing in-between the petals, spreading their sweet scents across the entire room.

Aipoms leant on the guard rails, picking fleas off of the backs of there friends as well as any Pokémon that came too close. They saw Oak and chirped happily, waving their tails at us both. I waved back and they seemed contented by it, returning to their business.

Oak lead me down a path until we reached a densely packed patch of willow trees. Around the trees, different eeveelutions sat and watched the world go by. I was stunned by this many rare Pokémon in one area but Oak moved right past, his eyes searching for something in particular.

Eventually, he locked eyes with an Espeon and a Flareon sitting in the roots of a tree and stopped, gesturing for me to do the same. The Flareon glared at the two of us and burrowed her head into her fluffy tail, but the Espeon rose, making its way over to us slowly in calculated steps. When it was in front of us, it stopped and sat, looking directly at me and paying the professor no mind at all.

The Espeon stared me right in the eyes and I felt the hum of physic energy envelop my brain. It felt eerie, just like Mewtwo in my dream and I wanted it to stop, to reject it, but that wasn't the point of this exercise. The Pokémon was trying to figure out if I was the kind of person it could trust. Assessing if I was a threat.

After a moment, it seemed contented and stopped, turning back to its partner and chirping happily. The large Flareon looked at Oak, then at me, then at its partner, then back to me. She huffed, clearly maternally charged and completely unconvinced but stood none-the-less, unfurling her huge orange tail. The floof shifted and revealed five smaller, younger Eevees, all of which bumbled towards Professor, recognising him as the bringer of food. Well, all but one.

The smallest Eevee wandered over to me, squeaking, looking up and pawing at the tips of my shoelaces. The message was clear. _Pick me up! _

I leant down and opened by arms towards her. Immediately, the tiny but headstrong Eevee leapt up and burrowed her head into my chest, letting out a happy trill. I giggled, the fluff of her ears tickling my neck and her tiny paws clutching at my shirt.

"I thought you two would hit it off." Oak commented. "That eevee is very curious, much more than her siblings. She wants to see the outside world."

I stood up and moved her slightly, cradling her like a newborn baby. She reached up, pawing at the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of my hat. "Ee-vee!" She proudly proclaimed. She fit into the crook of my arm like a puzzle piece, looking up at me with warm brown eyes. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw her little face, and from that moment I knew I would die for her.

Not to be dramatic or anything.

"Would you like to take her? She's small but I believe with training she'll make an excellent partner Pokémon. We have enough Eevees for all my studies here." Oak asked.

"I'd love to take her." I mumbled, looking down at her and petting her mane fur.

"Then she's yours."

I was excited to take her with me, but I couldn't help thinking of her family here. "Will Flareon mind? I don't want to take her before she's ready." I asked.

"It's time. She knows its time. Besides, you can come back and visit her any time."

Flareon wandered up to the two of us and pressed her nose against the baby Eevee's forehead, a gesture of goodbye. It was absolutely touching. Then the Flareon looked at me, and even without words, even without physic waves or any way of communicating, I heard her message. _Keep her safe. I've turned bigger things than you to charcoal._

"Okay." I finally said, turning back to professor Oak.

"Ee-vee!" My Eevee cooed, wiggling happily in my arms and shaking her tail.

"Well then, it's settled." We walked back out of the sanctuary to the main labs where I had entered. He gave me all my Pokémon tools, the pokedex and the emergency phone as well as a pokeball for Eevee, which Eevee didn't seem to like much if her disdainful glare was anything to go by.

I waved goodbye to Oak and the other scientists and walked out of laboratory, Eevee resting in my arms and took a deep breath, revelling in my newfound freedom. Suddenly, the sky in front of the lab darkened and a crackling sound rang out. A figure appeared in the sky, strangely familiar.

"What is… Mewtwo?" I whispered, looking up at it. It looked like the Pokémon from my dreams, but it also… didn't? The Pokémon from my dream looked kind, even in its formidability, its posture open and accepting without a trace of savagery, even if the Pokémon itself was a force to be reckoned with. However, even if it was the same one, this Pokémon looked dark and destructive, eyes bent into a scowl and mouth open in a silent snarl.

Around me, people began to scatter like bugs. Children and their Pokémon fled in every direction, running back to their homes like they were safe, but if this was really Mewtwo, and it really was as powerful as everyone says it is, nobody and nowhere in this village is safe. I knew I should be running too, especially when Eevee whined and buried its head in my chest, but I just couldn't bring myself to move.

Alarms blared from the building behind me. "Evacuate! Everyone, Evacuate now! Everyone out of here." I heard Oak yelling over the noises of panic.

The Mewtwo looked at the people below him, eyes shifting from the people to the Pokémon. Me, the scientists, analysing everything around it. "Train… ers?" It stuttered out.

It could talk.

"Pokémon trainers!" It hissed, growing angrier. A ball of shadows appeared in the palm of its hand and it reared back as if it was about to throw. I knew this move, shadow ball, but surely it wasn't going to use it outside battle against all these defenceless people?

I dropped Eevee to the ground. _She's too small, too innocent to be a part of this._ "Run away." I whispered, gesturing for her to flee. "Big house, red roof, you'll be safe there. Go, go, go!" I shouted. Eevee looked at me, then at Mewtwo, then bolted away, down the steps and along the path towards safety. Her smallness played into her favour, as she was able to slip away unnoticed and disappear into the distance. Looking at this godly Pokémon and the way it glared at the building and the scientist and me at the centre, I didn't think I would be so lucky.

**Sarah's excellent Pokémon tips #1: If you meet the closest living thing to a god, yell at it until it goes away. Or you die. Whichever comes first, honestly.**

"Stop!" I screamed up at it. "What are you doing?!"

"Trainers are evil!" It screeched in slurred words, its voice like nails running down a chalkboard. The shadow ball still crackled in its hand as it looked at me. "Think that Pokémon are slaves!"

"No! No, that's wrong!" I responded. While there were certain parts of the world where the word 'trainer' is whispered in a hushed voice. Where Pokémon fights were vicious bruiser events without medicine that ended up in a Pokémon's death every time and was akin to slavery, this wasn't true for everywhere and certainly not for our community.

Mewtwo didn't respond to it, expression cryptic. I took this opportunity to continue speaking.

"Do you remember me? You talked to me in my dream!" I yelled, partially to get it to focus on something other than destroying the building and partially to prove that my dream was real and I wasn't slowly going mad.

"Don't… know you." It growled, my statement seeming to infuriate it impossibly further. "Wretched human!"

Finally, it threw the shadow ball down towards the laboratory. I barely had time to dive to the ground and brace myself before the I heard an ear-shattering explosion and felt the ground beneath me shake. The air turned hot and thick and I felt rocks fly past me out of the explosion. Once the noise stopped, I risked looking up.

"No…" I whispered, standing up and looking around at the carnage in disbelief. The building was almost completely destroyed, turned to rubble wrapped around a distorted steel frame. I couldn't see Oak in the rubble. Matter of fact, I couldn't see anyone in the rubble. "No! What have you done!?"

Mewtwo have no response, instead it rose its three-fingered hand at me and for a second I thought it was going to throw a shadow-ball at me. It definitely looked angry and unstable enough to do so.

But no, after a moment I felt a gnawing pain in my skull. _Physic_. It got harsher and more painful with each passing second and I could feel myself growing faint, my legs buckling underneath me. I heard a piercing shriek, not realising it was mine until I felt it in my throat and reached out with my arms to catch myself. The last thing I remember before the darkness took me was faceplanting into the concrete.

_Another dream. This time I knew it was a dream, but it felt just as real as the first. This one wasn't smoky, instead it was vivid and clear down to the tiniest detail. I'm in a bright white room. No doors, no windows, just bright white walls. They almost glistened, and I could see my reflection._

_I assessed the room and turned around, and there was Mewtwo. I flinched, terrified for a second, but this was the soft Mewtwo, the one from my previous dream. They were almost like separate characters, different beings. _

_Suddenly, figures appeared all around me, encircling me. They looked like Mewtwo for a second but then shifted, there forms rearranging to look like... me?_

_Yes, me. Ten versions of me, then twenty, fifty, a hundred. The walls fell away and I stopping ebing able to see anything around me other than my own face staring back. _

_The first Mewtwo, the original, stayed put. Just kind of stood there, staring at me and not trying to communicate. _

"_What's happening?" I asked, but I was only bombarded by echoed responses from my own mouth. Mewtwo was stunningly silent. _

"_What do I do?" I asked again, only responded to by my own voice. This was strange and frustrating. Just when I was starting to give up, too far weighed down by today, Mewtwo moved forwards, towards me. It reached out for my hand and I cautiously reached out to take it. _

Just before we reached one another, the dream began to disappear, same as before, and for the second time that day, I was awakened from my dreams and dragged back into the sad reality of the outside world. I felt something tapping my forehead lightly and fought to open my eyes and focus on the small brown figure in front of me.

Eevee.

"Mmmmn I'm 'kay" I slurred out, bringing up my arm to pet the top of its head. I probably wasn't okay, but Eevee didn't need to know that yet. I looked up at the sky, empty, then back the metal skeleton of the building and the tonnes of rubble scattered around. The scientists lucky enough to escape were now waddling through the shrapnel, concrete, dust and shards of glass, assessing the damage and trying to salvage what was left of the research. Pokémon were being moved from the wreckage and towards the Pokémon centre and I hoped I hadn't been asleep too long for there sake. If they got to a Pokémon centre soon after the blast, they would be fine. It was the humans I was worried about.

I moved myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the vertigo and stinging pain through my every limb, and looked up at the sky where Mewtwo had been. Eevee followed me, sniffing my wounds and generally making sure I was okay. It was an incredibly sweet moment and if it weren't for the horror of the experience I had just gone through, I would have been in a place to enjoy it, but as things were, I only really had one thing on my mind.

Revenge.

"I'm going to get you, Mewtwo. You're going to pay for this."

**Rewriters notes:**

**Added two dream sequences. Its cliché as fuck but it was the only reason I could think of to A) start the story off even slightly similarly to the original story (With her waking up and everything) and B) explain why she doesn't just fucking leg it when Mewtwo shows up at the lab. You could argue 'strict moral compass' but it's the start of the story and there's nothing to reinforce the moral compass stuff so she just looks like either a moron or a woman possessing a death wish.**

**It also serves for some dope foreshadowing. **

**I elongated some scene to give us a personal attachment to the Eevee as well as showcase the humanity of the main character which was blissful overlooked in the original piece. **

**Also Professor Oak's death is, shall we say, open to interpretation.**


End file.
